


Angel

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am facing my doubtful doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the lines are direct or rephrased quotes from songs we were singing in choir at the time. I wish I could remember the names of the songs I used, but I don't.

She flies at night

She's always in eternal flight

She will protect us from all harm

So grab a hold of her arm

And say Fa Na Na Na

But Oh

Her hair is lovely in the breeze

She died of a disease

I frowned

But then the healing robe was found

Now I can lay my sword down

Little children get on board

Keep a hold of the cord

Which allows the spirit to move you

So smile thou sweet heart

I have struck you with a dart

I am facing my doubtful doom

Lost inside my gloom

The only thing to save me is your love enchanting eye

Your eye as fare as morn as fresh as may

Is all I think of as I lay

Tell me my sweet, Live I or die?

My void is like a valley is wide or ocean deep

We are afar by but a leap

When my words fail my music speaks

Guide us in our flight

Angel

Angel

She smiles

Fa La La La

Fa Na Na Na

She frowns

I die


End file.
